


Mobius

by KFro



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFro/pseuds/KFro
Summary: If you had the power to go back and fix things, would you? This is the dilemma Gowon faces. She has the ability to "fix" things, but what will happen as a result of her trying to set things right?
Kudos: 2





	Mobius

“Never thought it would be you of all people that would turn on me.”

“Hyejoo, that’s bull and you know it. At that moment I didn’t have a choice and you know it.

“Everyone has a choice Gowon we know that better than anybody. You had the choice and when it came down to it, you left me there, you abandoned me.” She paced back and forth, like she was arguing with herself over what to say. “Gowon, you have no idea what Eden is truly like, the things that happened to me after you left. None of you could even begin to imagine the pain I felt, but you will soon enough. You saw what I did to Vivi, that’s only a taste of what I have in store for the rest of you.” I was about to say more but suddenly a lone flame caught my eye. What at first was a mere flicker quickly blossomed into a fiery coffin as the fire enveloped the room. I reached for Hyejoo, but I was met with a pair of sinister, red glowing eyes. The glow rapidly increased in intensity, growing to the brilliance of searchlights. I couldn’t see her but the last thing she said was, “I can’t believe you let her do this to us.”

“Oh no, not that dream again.” This was the fourth time I’ve had that stupid dream in two months. Really hope I wasn’t screaming this time, didn’t want to wake the girls up. Yves and Chuu have tried convincing me that it wasn’t my fault, but they didn’t understand. Hyejoo is my best friend, practically my sister…and I left her. My family needed me, and I dejected them. This guilt that I felt, no one could take away. I reached for the photo of Hyejoo and I on my dresser, just taking a second to stare it. It took all my willpower to keep myself my bawling my eyes out. There was only one thing that was going to make this guilt go away, and it wasn’t going to be easy to accomplish.

That Morning…

“You have actually lost your mind Gowon you can’t be serious!”

“Keep your voice down Chuu, you’re going to wake everyone up.”

“Good, they can come down and agree with me. What you’re describing is ridiculous.”

“This isn’t the first time the Mobius Strip has been rewound, what’s one more time?”

“Each time we do that it runs a great risk, there’s no telling what could happen if we do it again. Not to mention, what you want to do is even more complicated. You want to go back to a current point on this cycle and save her. That kind of thing has never been done before.” I could feel the hatred in her voice as she talked about Hyejoo.

“That’s not fair and you know it Chuu. She was abandoned and lashed out.”

“Gowon you saw what she did to Vivi. It’s a miracle that she didn’t die and even then, she’s a shell of her former self. We’re still not sure why she is the way she is.”

“Listen, I’m not defending what she did, but that’s the point of what I’m trying to do, if I can go back and save her, we can avoid all of this.” Chuu wasn’t saying anything but the dissatisfaction on her face was speaking volumes. “If it was one you, there wouldn’t be any doubt that we’d-”

“Would you really come back to save me? Let’s be honest, this is the most that we’ve talked in months. I want to believe that you would try this hard, this passionately to get me back, but I really don’t know.” I wanted to throw a rebuttal, tell her that she had no need to doubt, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. Deep down, there was a grain of truth to what she was saying. I truly don’t know what I would do if the tables were turned. “That’s what I figured.” She made her way to the door the awkwardness having now engulfed the room. To my surprise though, she turned to back to me once she was by the doorway. “I understand that you’re hurting right now, but please think about this. Don’t risk all of us just to save her.” As she left, I stood there replaying what she said in my head. She didn’t say it, but I know what she really meant; don’t be a selfish idiot and put us all in jeopardy. I realize that this is selfish, and I need to be real with myself, I’m doing this for me and her, maybe even more for me. The other girls aren’t going to understand where I’m coming from, talking with Chuu confirmed that. If I was going to save Hyejoo, I would have to do it alone. Only problem was, as it stood right now, I’m not able to go back by myself. Like Chuu said, trying to go back to a certain point in this cycle of the strip would be very difficult. I would need something to help me get where I needed to go. Luckily, I knew exactly where to get it.”

“Is this what I’ve come to now, reduced to an everyday thief?” I knew that Kim Lip loved that cassette player, It was one of the few things that she brought with her from home. I also know that was what we used to restart the cycle. She always seemed to comeback to it, almost as if the two were connected. Hopefully once everything began again, I would be able to give it back to her. “Crap, am I really sure about this? There really is no telling what will get changed once I do this.”

“Gowon you alright? You’re talking to yourself.” Didn’t even realize that I walked past Haseul. I can’t imagine how crazy I look right now, walking down this hallway talking to myself.

“Yeah everything is cool. Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind that’s all.”

“I heard you and Chuu earlier. You know if anything is up you can talk to me, right?” Now I just felt like trash. Haseul was being so kind and caring, and then there was me. Knowing good and well what I was about to do and all the crap it could cause. I couldn’t stop now though. If I talked with Haseul for even a moment longer, any resolve I had left would wither into nothingness and I couldn’t let that happen.

“I know Haseul. Thank you, I really appreciate it…truly.” She was poised to say more but I had to keep walking. All I need right now is to get to that cassette player and then I can fix this.

I can’t even begin to describe the relief I felt when the door to Kim Lip’s room just opened, forcing my way would have only made a mess of things. I closed the door behind me, making sure it was actually locked this time. Now I that I think about it, none of the girls were here. It wasn’t uncommon for one of them to be out, but the fact that all three were gone was odd. No time to worry about it though, I just need to find that cassette player. Thankfully, she didn’t really hide it, so it didn’t take long to find. Right next to it was a photo of her, Jinsoul, and Choerry. Looks like they were somewhere sunny, maybe at a beach or something. I hadn’t realized I began to cry until my tears stained the photo. What I was about to do was just as bad as what happened to Vivi. Hyejoo lashed out in anger, I’m lashing out in regret and loneliness. All these happy memories that we all shared, all the joy that we’ve had together…would most likely never come back. At the very least, it wouldn’t be the same. That would be my burden to bear and guilt to stomach, but I had to do it. If I didn’t go back now and save Hyejoo, I would never be able to face myself again. “Like I said before, you don’t abandon family.” Reaching for the tape recorder, I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes. I held the cassette player in one hand, and the photo of Hyejoo and I in the other. I concentrated as hard as I could on that photo, trying to replay the memory frame by frame. I didn’t see it, but I knew my powers were starting to kick in. Everything seemed to slow down and I could feel a mint glow fill the room. I opened my eyes and really couldn’t even begin to describe what I saw. Kim Lip’s room was gone, the entire place where we all lived was gone. In place of the room there was only white, no sound, no solid ground to stand on. The only things here were me and what seemed to be a luminescent, mint colored emperor butterfly in front of me, flapping its majestic wings. I took a deep breath and clicked the cassette player while staring at the photo. The butterfly engulfed me in its wings and the last thing I remember seeing was a bright flash.

Elsewhere…

“Can’t believe she actually did it.”

“Silly girl thinks she can undo what’s already happened.”

“If she really wants to come back to Eden so badly, let her. We’ll welcome her with open arms.” A distorted laugh echoed throughout the empty halls.


End file.
